Akatsuki No Yona: Confessions Over Tea
by YenGirl
Summary: Being a man who prided himself on thinking of every possible outcome to any situation and planning for it, Advisor Kye-Sook didn't like being surprised. Not even by Love. Sister story to Proof of Love. No character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Having given my OTP their happily ever after, I decided that the other characters deserve some TLC too... even someone like Kye-Sook. I chose a canon character for him since I'm not a fan of OCs unless they're minor/side characters.

**Warnings:** This is a sister story to **Proof of Love** and takes place just after Chapter 9 so warnings for spoilers if you've not read that yet. As always, _no character bashing_ but a bit of angst, some fluff and possible OOC-ness.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki No Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi.

\- Story Start -

It was very late at night with only a handful of minutes remaining until midnight. A full moon hung in the sky, lighting up the gardens of Hiryuu Castle with soft silvery radiance. The only sounds that could be heard were the night time insects and the occasional murmur and rustle of the unseen guards at their posts.

Kye-Sook walked along the front veranda, long black hair spilling untidily down his back, footsteps dragging and shoulders slumped as though bearing the weight of the world. A headache was building up behind his eyes, threatening to turn into a full blown migraine if he didn't rest soon.

Halfway to his rooms, the cool night air caught his attention and he paused to look out at the gardens. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the fragrant air into his lungs and instantly felt a bit more awake, only for a huge yawn to catch him unawares.

He shook his head, blinking tired eyes before yawning again. He had just come from the library after making doubly sure that everything was in order for tomorrow's meeting. He wasn't looking forward to the bombshell Lord Soo-Won intended to drop, although Mun-Dok and the other generals' reaction were sure to prove entertaining at the very least.

Regardless, it was time for some badly needed sleep. With something akin to irritation, he pushed away the sly thought that a hot cup of tea would make the perfect nightcap. After an eventful week and a half, including Lord Soo-Won's close brush with death - which still caused Kye-Sook to shudder with fear each time he thought of it - making a pot of tea for himself just seemed like too much effort.

With a final glance at the moon and the peaceful surroundings, he sighed and turned to continue his journey back to his rooms.

"Advisor Kye-Sook."

He stopped, frowning when he realised he had been caught off guard, and by who.

"Min-Soo? Why are you still up?"

"I saw you in the library earlier when I went to fetch Ik-Soo and Yoon. I just wanted to check if you were still there."

"I'm going back to my rooms now," Kye-Sook replied. "You should go to bed too. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Would you like a cup of tea first?" Min-Soo asked with a small smile. "I'm not sleepy yet."

Kye-Sook frowned. Being a man who prided himself on thinking of every possible outcome to any situation and planning for it, he didn't like being surprised. Even if it was for something as innocuous as Min-Soo guessing at his wish for tea, or even approaching him of his own accord. In fact, given what had happened in the past, he would have thought the boy would try to keep his distance as much as possible.

"It's too late for tea." His voice came out flatter than he had intended. "I'm going to bed."

"But you don't sleep well, do you?"

Kye-Sook froze, goose bumps prickling uneasily along his skin.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dark circles have only gotten darker."

Kye-Sook pressed his lips together, gratified and embarrassed that someone other than the King had noticed. More gratified than embarrassed, if truth be told.

"You don't have to make me tea," he said at last.

"I know. I want to," Min-Soo assured him.

Kye-Sook opened his mouth and closed it again. He huffed out what was meant to be a laugh but it sounded so empty that he winced instead.

"You are not obliged to serve me," he elaborated in a low voice. "It was King Soo-Won who chose to spare your life after you aided General Hak and Princess Yona to escape last year."

Min-Soo's solemn expression didn't change.

"But you were the one who directed the Healers to give me the best medicines and the best treatments. You were the one who sat by my bedside night after night. You were the one who assured my mother that I would recover time and again when she couldn't sleep."

Kye-Sook flushed three shades of red and ground his teeth together, wondering who had tattled on him. They would regret it, he would make sure of that!

"Who told you that!" He demanded.

"My mother."

He deflated at once. He had never been a kind or merciful man, but hearing Joo-Doh inform Lord Soo-Won of Min-Soo's action that night had rooted him to the spot as icy fingers of fear crept around his heart. He hadn't even realised he had stopped breathing until aqua eyes glanced at him and narrowed thoughtfully. Then Lord Soo-Won was urging him to please attend to Min-Soo's injuries at once, out of consideration for his mother who had looked after Soo-Won's mother before.

And Kye-Sook had rushed from the room, shouting for the Healers, forgetting all about about dignity and poise, forgetting to even thank the King for his mercy.

"And because of that, you feel you have to serve me too?" His voice was bleak. "I couldn't even get them to heal your leg properly. That arrow had-"

"That arrow had damaged the nerve permanently," Min-Soo finished for him. "I know that."

When he took a step closer, Kye-Sook found himself hard pressed to stand his ground, to not take a step backwards.

"You are now His Majesty's personal attendant."

"That doesn't mean I can't-"

"I shouldn't - _mustn't_ \- expect you to serve me too," Kye-Sook insisted. He sounded so desperate with his heart fluttering like a trapped bird in his chest, hands clenched into fists and fingernails digging into his palms.

"Not even if I want to?" Min-Soo's green eyes looked luminous in the moonlight.

Kye-Sook swallowed convulsively at that. Why would Min-Soo even...?

"You want to?" He echoed.

Min-Soo nodded, his eyes seeming to look deep inside Kye-Sook's soul and finding all the things he... shouldn't. Kye-Sook wrenched his gaze away.

"Why?" His smile was brittle. "Do you think you will have more time once His Majesty is wed? You will have two persons to serve then!"

"I would never presume to have more free time, Advisor Kye-Sook." Min-Soo's voice remained gentle, but a chiding note had crept into it. "At least let me serve you tea tonight."

Kye-Sook huffed out another laugh, one that sounded as bitter as the first.

"Why? Do you intend to poison me, is that it?" The words slipped out before he could stop them. He snapped his mouth shut, appalled at himself.

"Why would I do that?" Min-Soo looked stunned, green eyes huge and stricken.

"I didn't - I spoke without thinking." Kye-Sook hurried to take back his words, his heart beating even faster against his rib cage. It hurt.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, I swear I would _never_ do such a thing!"

"I know. I - my apologies." Kye-Sook was horrified anew at the words spilling from his mouth - hadn't he vowed never to apologise to anyone below him in rank?

But Min-Soo was not just anyone, was he? A voice pointed out inside his mind.

"It's alright," Min-Soo whispered.

They stood there in silence as agitated breathing slowed down, and the night air cooled flushed cheeks. Again, it was Min-Soo who broke the silence.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, why didn't you visit me when I was awake? You sat with me only after I had fallen asleep and you always left before I awoke."

Goose bumps prickled over Kye-Sook's skin again. Sharply this time, as if in warning.

There was no reason for him to answer the boy.

No reason for him to even stand here at this late hour when he should be in bed.

Absolutely no reason for the King's Advisor to say anything to a lowly servant save to issue a command and expect it to be obeyed at once.

In fact, he should send Min-Soo away with a sharp rebuke to remind him of his place. When gentle fingers touched his arm, he flinched.

"I don't have any right to expect any sort of explanation." Min-Soo's voice remained soft, his gaze direct and strangely compelling. "But I would still like to serve you tea, if I may."

Confused, weary, in no mood to argue anymore, Kye-Sook finally gave in. The sigh he uttered seemed to come from the very depths of his soul.

"If you insist."

\- o -

A cloud of fragrant steam arose as pale liquid was carefully poured into the tiny porcelain cup.

Kye-Sook took a deep breath of the Yun-Ho tea, finding the aroma soothing and calming.

"Join me in a cup, Min-Soo," he invited. "Unless you too, like a certain General, think it's too strong smelling."

Min-Soo smiled, pouring himself a cup before setting the teapot down.

"Oh no, I like this tea. But General Joo-Doh claims he's not the only one who doesn't care for it."

"Oh?" Kye-Sook raised an eyebrow.

"He swears that General Geun-Tae doesn't like it either despite it coming from his wife's prized plantation in Chi'Shin."

Kye-Sook nodded, putting on a thoughtful expression.

"In that case, be sure to serve this tea at tomorrow's meeting with the Generals."

"I intend to... even before His Majesty suggested it." A rare glint of mischief twinkled in Min-Soo's eyes.

Kye-Sook's lips twitched in response and he nodded.

There was more than one reason why he had kept his distance from Min-Soo over the past year. Fearing that the boy would distrust him after having inadvertently divulged information about King Il was only one of them. But Min-Soo's quiet presence was more soothing than he had dared to hope, more comfortable than he had a right to expect.

Stifling a yawn, Kye-Sook took a sip of the tea. His neck felt stiff and he raised a hand to probe at the muscle there.

"You've been keeping many late nights in the library," Min-Soo remarked.

"Yes. Putting everything in order," Kye-Sook replied. His eyelids were feeling heavy again.

"You tend to hunch when you're focused on your work. That isn't good for your shoulders." Min-Soo put down his cup and got up, the tiniest limp in his step as he went to stand behind the other. "Or your headaches."

Kye-Sook twisted his head to look up at him in surprise only to wince when his neck gave a sharp protest. He dug his fingers under the neck of his robe, trying to loosen the muscle there.

"Let me check." Without waiting for a reply, Min-Soo brushed aside Kye-Sook's hand and started probing the same area himself.

"There's no need to - ow."

"Try to relax."

Min-Soo's fingers were surprisingly strong for so slight a boy. Kye-Sook could feel his muscles loosening almost immediately even through the layers of his outer and inner robes.

"Please lean forward a bit." Two warm hands slid over his shoulders and down his arms, cupping his elbows and bringing them up to rest on the table, before moving back up to press firmly at the junctures between neck and shoulder.

Kye-Sook bit back a moan.

"You... don't have to," he mumbled.

"But I _want_ to. Let me take care of you, Advisor Kye-Sook."

Kye-Sook exhaled shakily and squeezed his eyes shut against a sudden sting.

Gods, when was the last time anyone had said that to him?

"Very well," he whispered.

Nimble fingers unclasped his headpiece and placed it on the table before gathering up his long hair, twisting it into a bun and securing it with something.

Then time slipped away, unnoticed and unmissed.

Min-Soo was skilled, his talented fingers working their magic on Kye-Sook's tense neck, shoulders and upper back, before traveling up to his scalp. Fingertips pressed firmly in all the right places - the base of his skull, behind his ears, the centre of his forehead and his temples.

Lowering his head onto his folded arms on the table, Kye-Sook closed his eyes.

\- o -

It seemed like only minutes had passed before he was gently shaken awake.

"Advisor Kye-Sook?"

Kye-Sook started and jerked upright, blinking owlishly as his hair was released from its bun, tumbling over his shoulders. Gentle fingers combed through it, smoothing out a tangle or two, and then Min-Soo stepped out from behind him, tying back the white strip of cloth he wore around his forehead.

He looked tired.

"I shouldn't have let you carry on so long," Kye-Sook said and immediately felt foolish for saying that, seeing as he had fallen asleep.

"I don't mind." Min-Soo sat down and poured out the cold tea from the teapot before adding more water from the simmering kettle on the tiny portable stove. "You needed that. Does your neck feel better?"

Kye-Sook tipped his head from side to side and rolled his shoulders, muscles limber once more. The headache had vanished as well, leaving behind only weariness.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Min-Soo handed him a freshly filled cup.

They sipped their tea in a comfortable silence, Kye-Sook still feeling like he could fall asleep sitting up. Then he realised Min-Soo had turned to the side and was stretching one leg, pointing and flexing his foot.

"Your leg."

"It feels stiff whenever I stand for too long," Min-Soo said and seeing Kye-Sook's frown, hurriedly added, "but I'm not complaining."

Kye-Sook found himself reaching for Min-Soo's free hand across the small table and snatched it back, his hand clenching into a fist. He looked away, ignoring Min-Soo's surprised gaze on him.

"Go back to your room," he ordered in a harsh voice. "It's very late."

There was a pause before Min-Soo stood up.

"Goodnight, Advisor Kye-Sook. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Min-Soo."

Head still turned away, Kye-Sook waited until the door closed before he exhaled, shoulders slumping, the pang in his chest as familiar as it was unwelcome. He drained his tea and put the cup down, glancing at Min-Soo's half filled one; so much more tempting than pouring himself a fresh cup.

No. He wasn't that desperate.

Pressing his lips together, Kye-Sook stood up and went inside his bedroom. He was physically and mentally exhausted, and Min-Soo's hands had left his muscles loose and relaxed. Still, he knew his sleep would continue to be plagued by dreams of wide green eyes and a sweet, innocent smile.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Do let me know if you enjoyed it and wish to read more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Here's another chapter of fluff with a sprinkling of angst. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

Kye-Sook emerged from the Throne Room and walked along the front veranda of Hiryuu Castle. In contrast to the exhausted figure he presented a week ago, he moved with a purposeful stride, not even pausing to take in the beauty of the garden or the perfumed night air. His mind was busy with last minute plans and a faint suspicion which he decided to put aside for later.

Right now, he had to pack for a three day trip, thanks to a letter received this afternoon.

Young Tae-Jun - Kye-Sook had to constantly remind himself he was only a year older - seemed much better suited to a farmer's life than a political one. His long letter on the Fire Tribe's growing success with the iza seeds was written with burning enthusiasm, a couple of ink splotches and a wealth of unnecessary details. They had succeeded in creating a few types of breads and noodles from the ground up seeds of their first harvest, and would be harvesting the second batch in two days' time.

Even on paper and read aloud by a stoic Joo-Doh, Tae-Jun's excitement was palpable and a little contagious, judging from the growing twinkle in Lord Soo-Won's eyes.

Kye-Sook wasn't surprised when the latter turned to him and declared it would be a shame not to witness the Fire Tribe's success firsthand when they had been issued with what amounted to an open invitation. After all, the reason why Lord Soo-Won had demanded a Sen Province village from Li Hazara - after the former first broke their peace treaty - was to obtain a sample of the iza seeds.

What did surprise Kye-Sook, and made his heart skip a beat, was Lord Soo-Won turning to Min-Soo and asking him to go along 'as Advisor Kye-Sook has a tendency to forgo meals and sleep', and Min-Soo's ready, almost eager acceptance. He had forced himself to protest that he didn't need a nursemaid, only to give in with a bow when Lord Soo-Won insisted on it.

"Advisor Kye-Sook."

Startled out of his thoughts, Kye-Sook frowned when he realised he had been caught off guard once again, and by the same person.

"Min-Soo. You should be getting ready-" he broke off, his heart sinking at the boy's solemn expression. "Has His Majesty changed his mind?"

"No, he hasn't. I was just wondering if you would like a cup of tea before bed."

Kye-Sook stared at him while his brain latched onto the last word and darted off to where it wasn't supposed to go.

"It's late," he said instead.

"Not as late as last week," Min-Soo countered.

Kye-Sook hesitated. They would be spending the next three days in each other's company, but Min-Soo's offer had evoked the memory of last week's meeting and he was sorely tempted.

"For a few minutes then," he allowed. "I still have to pack for the trip and so do you."

"I could do that for you," Min-Soo offered, but Kye-Sook shook his head.

"Just tea will do."

\- o -

Kye-Sook watched as Min-Soo prepared the tea - setting the small kettle on the stove and getting out the porcelain teapot and teacups - his movements graceful and sure. The silence between them remained comfortable, even domestic; but there was a poignant feel to it, like a glimpse of a future Kye-Sook had no part in. He pushed it away with the ease of long practice, resolved to just enjoy their _tete-a-tete_ while it lasted.

After filling their cups, Min-Soo set down the teapot and cleared his throat.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, why were you reluctant to have me accompany you?"

Kye-Sook gave him a sharp look, but Min-Soo's calm expression didn't change.

"It's not that I am reluctant," he replied, "but it's not part of your duties."

"My duty is to carry out His Majesty's orders."

Kye-Sook frowned, unused to the boy countering his words.

"Even if you have to put up with my company?" The words left him before he could stop them, making him press his lips together in annoyance.

"Put up?" Min-Soo looked puzzled. "If I minded, I wouldn't have offered to make you tea last week," green eyes briefly slid to Kye-Sook's shoulders, from one to the other, before returning to his face, "or given you a massage."

A tiny shiver snaked up Kye-Sook's spine at the reminder. He ignored it, setting his teacup down with a sharp clink.

"I see," he replied in a flat tone. "Then let me make it clear. You do not owe me anything for the little care I showed you while you were recovering. You do not need to - to pay me back by serving me."

"But I'm not," Min-Soo protested, his eyes wide. "It's because..." he trailed off to worry his lower lip with his teeth - a seriously distracting sight to the man watching him - before exhaling softly.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, I know that our conversations in the past have given you information that led to King Il's death."

"I regret-"

"No. Please let me finish," Min-Soo interrupted him. "Princess Yona has already forgiven me and so has the ghost of King Il. I have made my peace with it and... well, I know you had your reasons for doing so."

Kye-Sook swallowed, feeling a mix of relief and lingering guilt.

"But I would like to know - was that the only reason you sought my company in the past?" Min-Soo's voice was hesitant, but his gaze was not.

It was disconcerting being questioned - however gently - like this. Kye-Sook didn't appreciate the irony though. He had never imagined the boy would bring it up in the first place.

"What other reason would there be?" He hissed, hoping it would be enough to put Min-Soo off. "Surely you do not welcome the company of a man eight years your senior?"

"I never minded it then. I still don't." A faint flush stole into Min-Soo's eyes cheeks, but he didn't look away.

Kye-Sook opened and closed his mouth before wrenching his gaze away, fisting his shaking hands in his lap. No, he wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- allow himself to believe that.

"I know what the servants gossip about behind my back," he insisted. "They are right. I am a cold and cruel man."

"And yet, you cared for me when you didn't have to."

Kye-Sook looked up to see Min-Soo still staring at him, a small smile on his lips. Heat flooded his face in a sudden rush. He felt exposed. Vulnerable. But he couldn't look away.

"You stayed by my bedside when you didn't have to. You sat there night after night, foregoing sleep when you didn't have to. You took the time to reassure my mother when you didn't have to."

"I... was merely..."

"And you look at me whenever you think I don't see."

Goose bumps prickled all over in a sharp warning. Kye-Sook's face felt so hot he was surprised it wasn't already wreathed in flames.

"T-that doesn't mean I-I..." Gods, he was stuttering. How pathetic.

"Ah. Please forgive my bluntness." Min-Soo looked contrite. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kye-Sook knew he should kick the boy from his room, order him never to speak of this again, tell Lord Soo-Won he didn't want Min-Soo accompanying him. All to safeguard his peace of mind, if not his personal wishes.

He couldn't move a muscle.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, I know you are not the generous and merciful man His Majesty is." Min-Soo paused a moment, as if expecting Kye-Sook to object or even hit him across the face for such temerity. "But you showed me a lot more care than someone in your position would. Especially when I had aided Princess Yona and General Hak to escape."

Kye-Sook clenched his jaw hard lest he started blurting out something else.

"You wouldn't have bothered had it been someone else and not me." Min-Soo's eyes were so compelling, holding Kye-Sook's gaze, refusing to allow him to look away. "Would you?"

Kye-Sook shook his head.

"And all the times you sat with me in the past, from the time I came to live here after passing my medical exams, they weren't only to find out information on King Il, were they?"

Again, Kye-Sook shook his head. His composure lay in pieces around him, shattered not by force or intimidation, but by the beguiling gaze of the one person he was powerless against.

"Because you like my company," Min-Soo concluded. "Because you like... me."

Kye-Sook couldn't help uttering a laugh at that even though he winced at how empty it felt.

"'Like'?" He scoffed. "Try 'crave'. Try 'desire'. There, have I shocked you?"

To his astonishment, Min-Soo shook his head, gaze still steady despite more colour stealing into his cheeks.

"It should," Kye-Sook insisted.

He had sought the company of a then fourteen year old boy because he was lonely. And Min-Soo was sweet and friendly and obliging and never noticed he was giving away information without knowing it while Kye-Sook encouraged him with well worded questions and fake concern... all the while staring at him and thinking of things he shouldn't because he was twenty two but Min-Soo was little more than a child.

It wasn't until that fateful night last year when Min-Soo's life hung in the balance that he finally realised how he really felt about the boy.

"Advisor Kye-Sook?"

Kye-Sook froze when Min-Soo got up and rounded the table to stand beside him. His heart, already beating faster than normal, doubled in speed.

"You were not the only one who craved company," Min-Soo admitted. "I was always happy to see you. You wanted to know what I was reading, what I was learning. You listened to whatever I had to say whether it was about King Il or not. I... I missed our chats after I recovered."

The sharp pang in his chest was almost too much to bear, but Kye-Sook found himself relishing it, his eyes stinging. Still, he couldn't look up.

"I didn't think - I didn't dare hope-" His voice shook and he broke off with a sound that was one part embarrassment, one part chagrin and one part overwhelming hope.

Warm fingertips found his chin and applied the gentlest of pressure. Breathing in the faint scent of the Yun-Ho tea leaves, Kye-Sook looked up into tear filled green eyes.

"Min-Soo," he whispered. He raised a hand to cup the back of the boy's head, drawing it down and pressing his lips to those sweetly parted ones in a kiss.

When they parted, Min-Soo's eyes were wide with wonder. Kye-Sook reached up to kiss him again. Then he stood up and they kissed again and again, each caress sweeter than the one before.

When they finally parted, panting, Min-Soo's lips were pink and shiny.

"Be sure, Min-Soo," Kye-Sook commanded, but in a voice so breathless it sounded like a plea. "Be very sure because what is mine, I do not give away. Ever."

Min-Soo laughed softly at that, two tears falling from his eyes.

"Then don't ever give me away, Advisor Kye-Sook."

Kye-Sook groaned and kissed him again, hungrily this time, thin fingers sliding into the short honey brown strands and tilting Min-Soo's head to make their lips fit better.

"You need not be formal when we are together," he said amid kisses.

"Kye-Sook..."

Kye-Sook rewarded him with a kiss. And then a few more until they were clinging to each other, panting. One of Min-Soo's hands was pressed flat against Kye-Sook's chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart.

"Will you still accompany me tomorrow?" Kye-Sook asked.

"Of course."

"Good. I wish..." Kye-Sook half glanced over his shoulder where his bedroom lay.

"Yes?" Min-Soo whispered.

Kye-Sook shook his head and took a deep breath before forcing himself to step away, his arms falling from Min-Soo.

"You may feel differently in the morning."

"I won't."

Kye-Sook smiled and pressed two fingertips against Min-Soo's lips, stopping the next few words. "But even if you don't, there are proprieties to observe."

Min-Soo's answering blush was beautiful. Entranced, Kye-Sook ran his knuckles down a flushed cheek.

"We will get to know each other a bit more during the trip," he said. "If you still feel the same when we return from our trip, I will inform Lord Soo-Won."

"I would like that," Min-Soo replied with a smile. "Oh, and uhm..."

"And your mother," Kye-Sook finished with a nod. "Of course."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

When Kye-Sook made his way to the main entrance of Hiryuu Castle the next morning, Min-Soo was already there with two soldiers who would be accompanying them. They exchanged greetings and Min-Soo offered a shy smile which Kye-Sook acknowledged with a nod.

Lord Soo-Won hurried up a few moments later, apologising breathlessly for making them wait. He handed Kye-Sook a letter of thanks addressed to Tae-Jun before turning to Min-Soo and reminding him to take good care of Kye-Sook.

Pressing his lips together, Kye-Sook ignored the twinkling aqua eyes glancing his way. At the very least, the King's annoying penchant for playing matchmaker should make it easier to get his blessing for Min-Soo and himself.

It didn't stop Kye-Sook's face from feeling hot though.

The journey to Fire Tribe country was uneventful. They reached the border before noon where they were greeted by Fire Tribe soldiers and escorted to Saika Castle. General Kyo-Ga was on hand to welcome them with a respectful bow.

"Greetings, Advisor Kye-Sook. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, General Kyo-Ga. Thank you for your hospitality," Kye-Sook replied, dismounting from his horse and nodding at Min-Soo to do the same.

"Please, come in. My attendants will see to your soldiers and horses."

Kye-Sook was relieved to get out of the hot sun. He and Min-Soo were here less than a month ago for the battle against Kai and Lord Soo-Won's subsequent injuries, but he had been worried to pay any mind to the weather at that time.

"Inform Lord Tae-Jun that our guests have arrived," Kyo-Ga ordered one of his soldiers before turning to Kye-Sook. "Please excuse my younger brother. No doubt he has lost track of the time while indulging in his current hobby."

"That's fine," Kye-Sook replied, taking note of the fond exasperation in Kyo-Ga's voice.

"In the meantime, allow me to bring you to our family _onsen_ to wash off the dust from your journey. I understand you've not been there before?"

Kye-Sook shook his head.

"I didn't have the opportunity to enjoy that last month," he admitted as they set off down another hallway. He hadn't done more than a quick wash up each night before rushing back to Lord Soo-Won's side.

"Well then, here we are." Kyo-Ga stopped before a door at the end of the hall and frowned, seeming to realise Min-Soo was still with them. "Oh, your attendant may clean up in our servants' quarters."

Taken aback, Kye-Sook glanced at Min-Soo who just smiled and shrugged.

"No. Min-Soo will accompany me." The words were out of Kye-Sook's mouth before he realised he had spoken aloud.

"Ah. But this onsen is only meant for the General's family and and honoured guests," Kyo-Ga said without batting an eye. "The attendants have their own bathing room."

Kye-Sook stared at him. Etiquette demanded that he give in without protest. He had walked past the servants' quarters each night during his previous visit and knew they were clean and well kept. He also knew that Min-Soo wouldn't hold it against him.

"I will see you later, Advisor Kye-Sook." It was Min-Soo who spoke first, bowing before turning to leave.

Kye-Sook's hand shot out to grab his shoulder and Min-Soo turned back in surprise. No words needed to be uttered for everything they wanted to say was written in their eyes.

How ironic, Kye-Sook thought irreverently, that he who prided himself on his knowledge of protocol and diplomacy, who always thought and planned ahead, should still be caught unawares by something so straightforward, so _obvious_.

How on earth had it eluded him until now?

That the world would see them as the King's Advisor and the King's attendant should have been one of Kye-Sook's very first thoughts when Min-Soo left his room last night. Yet he had been too delirious with happiness to do anything but fervently thank the Gods that the boy, against all odds, reciprocated his feelings.

He blinked when Min-Soo took a step back, causing Kye-Sook's hand to fall off his shoulder.

"It's alright, Advisor Kye-Sook. I have met most of the attendants here from our visit last month."

Kye-Sook opened his mouth and closed it again. Min-Soo understood the situation. Besides, they were guests here. It would reflect badly on Kye-Sook if he were to insist, and he felt hot and cold at the mere thought of Lord Soo-Won hearing about it.

Turning back to Kyo-Ga, he opened his mouth to apologise only to be startled anew by the words coming out of it

"I want Min-Soo to accompany me."

General Kyo-Ga frowned again.

"But this onsen is meant for-"

"Brother, there you are! My apologies!"

Startled, the three of them turned to see a rather grubby Kan Tae-Jun rushing towards them.

"I was out in the fields all morning," he explained as he skidded to a stop and bowed sharply to Kye-Sook, causing a light sprinkling of soil to fall to the floor. "Advisor Kye-Sook, please accept my apologies for not welcoming you in person and for receiving you in this sorry state!"

"Indeed." Kyo-Ga's lips were pursed in disapproval. "Since you are in dire need of soap and hot water, _you_ shall accompany Advisor Kye-Sook to the onsen. The attendant can-"

"Ah, Min-Soo, isn't it? Good to see you again."

"Likewise, my lord." Min-Soo bowed with a smile. "I am glad to see you well."

"Well and rather dirty," Tae-Jun replied, grinning. "Please join us for a bath, no need to stand on cere-"

"You and Advisor Kye-Sook only," Kyo-Ga interrupted in a curt voice.

"I would like Min-Soo to accompany us," Kye-Sook added, not above seizing an opportunity when he saw one.

Tae-Jun's forehead wrinkled, his eyes darting between them before he smiled at Kyo-Ga.

"But we're already here, brother. Surely you do not intend for poor Min-Soo to walk all the way to the servants' quarters? Besides, he is King's Soo-Won's _personal attendant._"

The emphasis on the last two words was unmistakable. Seeing the two of them glaring at each other, Kye-Sook couldn't help wondering if they had had a previous disagreement about the onsen.

"It would seem I was too hasty, " Kyo-Ga said at last, two red spots appearing on his cheeks. "In that case, please accompany both our guests."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and stalked off, long blond hair flaring around him.

"Lord Tae-Jun," Kye-Sook began.

"Don't worry! My brother's bark is worse than his bite," Tae-Jun said with a laugh. "Come on."

Opening the door, he ushered them inside the large changing room and closed the door.

"I never knew that gardening was such hard work," he continued as he started disrobing, "or that so much dirt can cling to a person's clothes."

Only half listening, Kye-Sook and Min-Soo removed their clothes at a much slower pace, stealing glances at each other as more and more pale skin was uncovered, cheeks growing warm with newfound knowledge. Tae-Jun seemed oblivious to the sudden tension in the room as he stuffed his clothes in one of the baskets. Grabbing a towel, he slid open the wooden door that led to the bathing area and stepped out.

"This way," he called over his shoulder.

Alone for the moment, Kye-Sook turned to face Min-Soo completely, drinking his fill of the pale slender body before him, knowing that wide green eyes were roving over his rather scrawny frame in turn.

"A-Advisor Kye-Sook...!" Min-Soo's blush deepened at the ardent scrutiny, his own gaze sliding rapidly down the other's body and then away.

"Min-Soo." Kye-Sook took a step closer, reaching out a hand.

"Are you two ready?"

Tae-Jun's voice floating from the bathing area made them freeze. Then Kye-Sook uttered a quiet groan, arm dropping back to his side.

"I shouldn't have insisted that you join us," he muttered.

"But now I can wash your hair and scrub your back," Min-Soo replied, smiling.

Kye-Sook thought about grabbing him anyway, if only to kiss away that cheeky smile. He settled instead for taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"Another day," he said firmly. "Let's not keep our host waiting."

\- o -

To Kye-Sook's profound relief, the bath passed without any untoward incidents... or involuntary reactions. It was easier to keep a rein on his thoughts after they were clean and soaking in the pool with Min-Soo keeping a discreet distance.

The rest of the day passed without incident as well. General Kyo-Ga seemed to have passed the responsibility of entertaining their guests to his younger brother who was happy enough to accompany Kye-Sook and Min-Soo to lunch and then bring them to the new building where they processed the iza seeds. He explained that it was too hot to go out to the fields now, but he would bring them there tomorrow morning to watch the harvesting.

Throughout it all, there was no more talk of Min-Soo spending time at the servants' quarters. It made Kye-Sook wonder if Tae-Jun was more observant than he let on or just more easygoing than his older brother.

He got his answer later that night when they were escorted to the same VIP guestroom Lord Soo-Won had occupied last month.

"Here we are," Tae-Jun said cheerfully as he stopped before the door. "You are both familiar with this room so I trust you will find it comfortable. Goodnight."

"Thank you and goodnight," Kye-Sook replied. He was careful not to glance at Min-Soo, but swung to him in surprise when the boy spoke up.

"Lord Tae-Jun, isn't this VIP room for honoured guests like King Soo-Won or Advisor Kye-Sook?"

Tae-Jun blinked in surprise.

"Well yes, but aren't you two..." Eyes darting between them, he coughed, cheeks turning red. Then he hastily bowed. "My apologies! It seems I am mistaken!"

In the awkward silence that followed, Kye-Sook exchanged glances with Min-Soo whose cheeks were flushed pink. With a resigned sigh, he turned back to Tae-Jun who was still bowing repeatedly and offering apologies.

"I will arrange for another room immediately!"

"There's no need for that," Kye-Sook assured him. "Your assumption is... not completely wrong."

The stunned look on Tae-Jun's face would have been far more amusing if Kye-Sook weren't worried about his response.

"Oh! Haha, well, that is... uh, good to know," Tae-Jun said with an embarrassed laugh, waving his hands. Then he sobered up and looked at Min-Soo. "Either way, you are an honoured guest too, Min-Soo."

"Thank you," Kye-Sook cut in before this conversation could create anymore havoc with his peace of mind. "Your kind hospitality and discretion is much appreciated, Lord Tae-Jun."

"Of course, of course!" Tae-Jun said heartily. "In fact, I will fetch you two tomorrow morning myself."

With another bow, Kye-Sook ushered Min-Soo inside the room and closed it behind them. The large and opulent room was just as they remembered, the enormous, plush futon surrounded by gauzy curtains drawing their attention at once.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked him that," Min-Soo said.

"What's done is done," Kye-Sook told him," but we should be more careful, at least until His Majesty is informed."

Min-Soo nodded, his gaze straying back to the futon before he looked around.

"In that case, I should sleep on the floor," he offered in a solemn voice.

Kye-Sook caught the faintest twinkle in those large green eyes and felt his lips twitch.

"But that would mean letting Lord Tae-Jun's generosity go to waste," he countered and held out his hand, smiling when the boy took it without hesitation.

They might not be able to share a room at Hiryuu Castle yet, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to hold Min-Soo in his arms tonight.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review before you go :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Two figures lay under the silk covers, one arm flung around the other's waist, legs loosely tangled together. It was the taller figure who stirred first, limbs starting to straighten and then stilling, purple eyes snapping open with the realisation that they weren't alone.

For a moment, Kye-Sook lay frozen with his mind going blank in shock; he had never invited anyone into his bed before. Then the memories surfaced and he relaxed, tempted to pull Min-Soo even closer, but not wanting him to wake up just yet. Instead, he buried his face in the short honey brown hair and relished the sweet warmth of his beloved.

The knock on the door made him frown.

"Advisor Kye-Sook? Min-Soo? It's Tae-Jun!"

Min-Soo stirred and then froze as well as if also realising he wasn't alone.

The knock came again, more insistent this time.

"Advisor Kye-Sook! Min-Soo! Are you two awake?"

Biting back a curse, Kye-Sook slid his arm from Min-Soo's waist and sat up, pushing back his long hair.

"Lord Tae-Jun, thank you for calling on us," he replied, pitching his voice just loud enough to carry past the door.

"Oh, you're most welcome! I'll be back in half an hour. Take your time!"

Kye-Sook rolled his eyes a bit as Min-Soo sat up and turned to him with a shy smile, cheeks flushed pink.

"Good morning, Advisor Kye-Sook."

"Good morning," Kye-Sook told him. "What did I say about formality when it's just the two of us?"

"Of course. Kye-Sook," Min-Soo murmured, head lifted in a silent invitation.

Kye-Sook obliged, touching their lips together in a light kiss. One turned to two and then three and then a few more, until they were pressed as close as their thin inner robes would allow.

Kye-Sook broke the kiss, his arms arm tightening around Min-Soo as his breathing came in gasps.

"We should wash up before Lord Tae-Jun comes banging on the door again."

Min-Soo smiled and reluctantly moved away.

"May I comb your hair?"

"If you are ready in ten minutes," Kye-Sook promised with a little smirk.

"I'll be ready in five."

\- o -

Tae-Jun was as good as his word, knocking on the door exactly thirty minutes later. To Kye-Sook's relief, he made no further mention of last night's revelation, instead keeping up a light chatter as he led them to the dining hall for breakfast.

They went out to the fields after that. It was early enough that the air was still cool despite the quickly rising sun. Chairs and an umbrella had been brought out for Kye-Sook and Min-Soo to watch the process in comfort.

Some of the Fire Tribe soldiers soon arrived to assist the farmers in the harvest. Kye-Sook's eyebrows went up when a few of them called to Tae-Jun to join them, even teasing him about not wanting to get his hands dirty when he demurred. Before Kye-Sook could remark on their lack of respect, Tae-Jun changed his mind and jumped up to join his soldiers, getting cheers and even a back slap or two.

Hearing Min-Soo chuckle softly beside him, Kye-Sook just shook his head. General Kyo-Ga may command the utmost respect from his soldiers through his leadership and sound battle knowledge, but his younger brother seemed to prefer a more unorthodox method. Still, Tae-Jun's enthusiasm was contagious and the fact that he knew every soldier's name was commendable.

Even if Kye-Sook would never admit it aloud.

\- o -

The following day, Kye-Sook and Min-Soo returned to Hiryuu Castle. They handed over Tae-Jun's gift of freshly made iza bread and noodles to a delighted Lord Soo-Won who immediately ordered some of it to be prepared for tonight's dinner. With Hak and Princess Yona in the same room, Kye-Sook bowed and withdrew with the excuse that he wanted to freshen up after his journey and would submit his report on the visit the next day.

It was later that night when he finally managed to catch the King alone in the library.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, weren't the noodles delicious? I confess I'm looking forward to breakfast so I can sample the iza buns next!"

"I'm sure you will enjoy them just as much, Lord Soo-Won. I know it's late, but I have a private matter to discuss if you can spare a few minutes."

"Of course." Soo-Won gestured to the chair opposite him and rolled up the scroll he was reading. Then he reached for the teapot and poured a cup of tea for Kye-Sook.

"Thank you." Kye-Sook sat down, the distinctive fragrance of the Yun-Ho tea reminding him of Min-Soo and calming his nerves. There was nothing to worry about, not after Soo-Won's hints about him and Min-Soo, and the former's own feelings for Grand General Hak. But it seemed his fears were not easily suppressed.

Soo-Won didn't help matters, now gazing at him with solemn eyes, elbows resting on the desk and chin cupped in both hands. Like he wasn't the King of their beloved Kouka Kingdom, thought Kye-Sook with some exasperation.

"So, what's this private matter about?"

Kye-Sook took a sip of tea to give himself a moment.

"Lord Soo-Won, Min-Soo and I have confessed our feelings for each other." His words came out in a rush, much faster than he would have liked. He cursed himself for giving in to his nerves.

To his surprise, Soo-Won didn't move a muscle.

"Min-Soo?" He repeated, sounding puzzled.

"Yes. We humbly seek your blessings," Kye-Sook replied, his heart sinking when Soo-Won's expression remained unchanged.

Why did he look like he hadn't expected this at all?

Why wasn't he smiling and exclaiming about how happy he was for them?

Why wasn't he already urging for Kye-Sook to fetch Min-Soo at once so that he could congratulate them both?

Because he... disapproved.

Kye-Sook's heart gave a pang as he looked down. It couldn't be that Soo-Won disapproved of a male and male relationship so it could only mean that he disapproved of Kye-Sook and Min-Soo being together.

He thought Kye-Sook unworthy. Or not unworthy but undeserving of Min-Soo's love. Or perhaps-

"Do you love him?"

Kye-Sook's head snapped up.

"Yes!" The word slipped out before he knew he had spoken.

"But he's only an attendant."

Kye-Sook's eyes widened.

"He isn't just that!" He bit his lip, regretting his indignant outburst especially when those sharp aqua eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

"Then what is he?"

Kye-Sook opened his mouth to speak and closed it again when he caught the swiftly masked twinkle in Soo-Won's eyes. His breath left him in a rush and his shoulders slumped in relief. Drawing a deep breath, he pressed his lips together, affecting annoyance.

"Lord Soo-Won, you are teasing me," he scolded.

Soo-Won's stern expression relaxed into a pout, the twinkle in his eyes growing more pronounced.

"Ah, it seems I am not good at looking stern. I must ask Hak for some lessons."

"You are when you confront our adversaries." Kye-Sook assured him dryly, rubbing his sweaty palms on his robes.

Soo-Won chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"That's good to know. So, you and Min-Soo, hmm?"

"Yes." Kye-Sook's face felt hot as he held that amused gaze.

"But he's only an attendant. And you are Personal Advisor to the King."

"Min-Soo is the King's Personal Attendant and I consider him my equal," Kye-Sook declared. "Lord Soo-Won, I know you think me cold and unfeeling but I promise to cherish and protect Min-Soo. I will make sure he never regrets-"

"Enough, Advisor Kye-Sook!" Soo-Won laughed, holding up both hands as if in protest. "Let's save those passionate promises for the bonding ceremony, alright?"

Kye-Sook blinked at him.

"Ce-ceremony?"

"If you are serious about this. Can I assume that you have Min-Soo's agreement?"

"I do."

"Good!" Soo-Won beamed at him. "We may not be able to hold a conventional wedding but I would still like to formalise your union."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kye-Sook replied, chagrined when his face grew even hotter. For Heaven's sake, he was already twenty five! "But you don't need to do that."

"Min-Soo is precious to me, as are you," Soo-Won said simply. "I want it known that you two have my approval and blessing."

Kye-Sook bowed his head, moved despite himself.

"And I'm glad to see you finally taking action after so long." The teasing note in Soo-Won's voice was unmistakable.

Kye-Sook sighed.

"How long have you known?"

"Since last year, when you looked like the world was ending for you."

Kye-Sook stared at him.

"Was that why you spared his life? For me?" His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears.

Soo-Won sobered up at once, sitting straighter and shaking his head.

"No. I meant what I said about consideration for his mother. But Min-Soo is a good person, a talented medical officer and a loyal attendant. His track record over the past year has shown that. Only... you have loved him for much longer, haven't you?"

Kye-Sook nodded, goose bumps prickling all over.

"He was too young then," he admitted. "I couldn't..."

"And now you can?" A delicate eyebrow rose. "Oho, did something happen on your recent trip to the Fire Tribe?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty!" Kye-Sook protested.

"I trust you, Advisor Kye-Sook," Soo-Won assured him. "And it looks like Min-Soo does as well."

"He does," Kye-Sook replied, not without a measure of pride.

Soo-Won smiled and reached for the teapot again. They drank their tea in shared silence before Soo-Won picked up his calendar, one finger tapping his lips.

"If you are alright with a simple ceremony this weekend, I will make the arrangements. But I believe you also have someone else to inform, am I right?"

"Yes, I will meet with Min-Soo's mother tomorrow," Kye-Sook promised.

"Well then, I wish you good luck, Advisor Kye-Sook. But something tells me you don't really need it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Not for the first time did Kye-Sook realise the King knew more than he let on, but in this case, he was grateful for the vote of confidence.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review before you go :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! There isn't much info about Min-Soo's mother in the manga other than her being a medical officer who used to look after Lady Yong-Hi, Soo-Won's mother. I've decided to call her Hyun-Jae, meaning 'wise and respected'. Enjoy this final chapter :)

**Warnings:** Fluff and a Kye-Sook who's been steadily getting softer with every chapter. Luckily for him this is the last one XD

\- Chapter Start -

The next morning, Kye-Sook sent a message to Hyun-Jae, Min-Soo's mother, informing her of his visit. He also made a trip to town to purchase several items and ordered them to be delivered to Hiryuu Castle by noon.

The arrival of said items complete with beautiful packaging caused quite a commotion. Kye-Sook was annoyed at all the raised eyebrows and whispers, but kept silent. He could tell the significance of the gifts was not lost on the attendants; no doubt they were all curious to know which lucky (or unlucky) girl had caught the eye of the cold and unfeeling Advisor Kye-Sook. Their curiosity only increased when he rode out later that afternoon, accompanied by a small retinue of attendants carrying the gifts.

It was only a short journey to Lord Soo-Won's home. Halfway there, the whispers behind him increased when the attendants realised the lady he was pursuing had to be from there instead of Hiryuu Castle.

Idle, pointless gossip mongers!

For a moment, Kye-Sook's temper reared and his grip tightened on the reins of his horse, causing the mount to toss his head. Then he breathed out and forced his fingers to relax. He had never cared much about what others thought of him save for his superiors, and saw no point in starting now.

After all, King Soo-Won had given his approval. That was good enough for Kye-Sook. That... and Hyun-Jae's blessing.

\- o -

Kye-Sook was welcomed by the head servant, an elderly man, and brought to the officers' quarters which was an upgraded version of the attendants' rooms. Hyun-Jae was standing outside her room and welcomed Kye-Sook with great politeness. Kye-Sook returned her greeting.

They had met several times last year when Min-Soo was recovering from his wounds at Hiryuu Castle. So far, their relationship was cordial and she remained grateful for his assistance towards her son. Hoping her gratitude would be in his favour, he entered her room and gestured for the servants to follow.

Hyun-Jae looked on in silence as box after box was carried in and set down. Among them were freshly baked pastries, exquisite porcelain tea sets and vases, several bolts of silk and a pair of wooden geese*.

After the servants finally withdrew, half of them looking baffled and the other half suspicious, Hyun-Jae turned to Kye-Sook and gestured to a small table with two chairs arranged around it.

"I am honoured by your visit, Advisor Kye-Sook. Do join me for a cup of tea."

Seating himself, he accepted the cup with a murmured thanks, relieved that his hands remained steady. The tea was not the famed Yun-Ho tea, but a milder tasting brew.

As if reading his mind, Hyun-Jae smiled.

"Min-Soo has given me a box of Yun-Ho tea, but I find its fragrance a little too strong."

"Ah, that explains the mildness of this tea."

"It can be bland if you are not used to it."

"Not at all, it has a pleasing fragrance."

The next few minutes passed with similar pleasantries about the weather and upcoming wedding celebrations at Hiryuu Castle. Despite expecting her to broach the subject, Kye-Sook's heart still skipped a beat when Hyun-Jae put down her cup and cleared her throat.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, please excuse my plain words. Judging by those exquisite items, I would suspect a courtship if I had a daughter of marriageable age. As I only have a son, I confess I am at a loss to understand the reason for such generosity."

Setting down his teacup with a rather sharp clink, Kye-Sook took a deep breath.

"You are not mistaken, madam. It is a courtship."

She stared at him for a long moment, but Kye-Sook noted she didn't appear too shocked.

"There are many pretty court ladies at Hiryuu Castle," she said at last. "Any of them would be honoured to wed the King's Personal Advisor."

"I don't care for any of them," Kye-Sook replied.

"But surely you intend to have a family some day?"

Kye-Sook shook his head.

"I am an orphan and never knew my parents. I am not interested to father any children."

"You may change your mind someday."

"No. Besides, my taste does not run to women." Kye-Sook saw the flicker of surprise at his admission.

"I see."

From the calm way Hyun-Jae topped up their tea, Kye-Sook couldn't help wondering if she had already suspected his preference. And Min-Soo's.

"And what if Min-Soo does want children in the future?"

"We have already discussed this and he shares my opinion," Kye-Sook replied calmly.

"For now, but he is still very young."

Kye-Sook nodded and held Hyun-Jae's probing gaze, her green eyes so like her son's. It was an effort to keep his expression open instead of hiding behind his habitual mask, but he knew that staying aloof now wouldn't help his cause.

"We humbly ask for your consent, madam," he said.

She frowned at that, pursing her lips.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, such a relationship would be... unusual to say the least. Even if King Soo-Won has given his approval."

"How did you know that?"

"You are a cautious man. You wouldn't have asked me without first consulting His Majesty," she replied.

Kye-Sook nodded.

"His Majesty is most understanding."

"But still, you must know that any parent of a child approaching adulthood would inevitably think of grandchildren? I am no different."

Despite having expected this, Kye-Sook still felt his heart sink. Min-Soo was an only child and a filial, obedient son. He wouldn't do anything that went against his mother's wishes.

"And I knew that if anyone were to stand in the way of that wish, it would be you."

Kye-Sook's eyes widened in shock.

"You knew?"

Hyun-Jae gave a small shrug.

"I suspected it during those long nights last year when neither of us could sleep, when you kept vigil at Min-Soo's bedside without informing him. What other reason could have kept you there except that you cared for him?"

Heat crept into Kye-Sook's face and he looked down, feeling exposed.

Were his actions that transparent?

Was it any wonder that Lord Soo-Won knew?

How many people had already guessed at his feelings?

"Advisor Kye-Sook, while I am deeply grateful for your kindness towards my son, I never expected you to take this step. I even hoped you wouldn't."

Kye-Sook's head snapped up in shock.

"Madam, I swear-" He broke off when his voice shook, vexed at himself. This was the moment for him to remain calm and argue his case, to present all the reasons as to why he was the best person to take care of her son.

"No. Let me finish."

Kye-Sook's breath caught at the tiny smile on Hyun-Jae's lips and the tiny, flickering flame of hope in his heart began to burn a little brighter.

"While becoming a grandparent is a very dear wish of every parent, it is by no means the most important one. The one thing that every parent wants for their child is for them to lead a healthy, fulfilling life with someone they are happy with."

Kye-Sook swallowed, his throat tight.

"Advisor Kye-Sook, it is thanks to His Majesty and yourself that I still have my son. Min-Soo has always spoken highly of you, you know. Will you take care of him even after I am no longer around?""

Kye-Sook nodded fervently, his eyes burning. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision.

"I will," he promised, his throat now so tight it was a miracle he could speak at all. "I swear I will love him and no other. He will never regret this."

He held his breath as she gazed at him, as if wanting to stare into his very soul.

"Min-Soo is a good son. Do you know he has dinner with me on his days off?"

"I would be honoured to do the same from now on," Kye-Sook promised.

"I would like that." Hyun-Jae studied him for a moment and then she nodded. "Very well. You both have my blessing."

"Thank you." Kye-Sook said shakily and bowed his head.

With a small sigh, Hyun-Jae poured more tea for both of them, her hands trembling a bit.

"It seems I am destined for a life without grandchildren," she said with a rather wistful smile.

Standing up, Kye-Sook rounded the table and went down on one knee before her.

"That may be so, madam, but I hope that getting another son will be an acceptable compromise."

\- o -

_A few days later..._

Two hours after dinner was over, a small party gathered in the throne room where candles and flowers were arranged on the table, together with a wedding cake and a bottle of sake.

Kye-Sook and Min-Soo entered from a side room hand in hand, dressed in matching bridegroom robes. They bowed to their audience - King Soo-Won, Princess Yona, Grand General Hak, a stony faced General Joo-Doh (who was likely thinking of his own upcoming nuptials), Hyun-Jae, the Four Dragon Warriors and Yoon.

"Oh, you two look very nice," Princess Yona said with a big smile. "I never thought I would get to witness two weddings before having my own!"

"This isn't a wedding, Princess," Hak said just to have Yona glare at him, "but a bonding ceremony."

"Well, Queen Kouren and Princess Tao's double weddings were very nice," Kija declared.

"And I'm sure General Joo-Doh and Lady Lili's will be just as wonderful," Jae-Ha said with a charming smile at Joo-Doh who just grunted in response. Probably out of nerves.

"Make sure you serve lots and lots of delicious food then, General!" Zeno chipped in with a rather pointed look at the cake on the table.

"Ao and I are still full from dinner," Shin-Ah told him. "Which means everyone is too."

"Well then, now that everyone is here," Soo-Won said, getting everyone's attention. He had put on a formal robe and so had Hak and Yona. "I agree, Advisor Kye-Sook and Min-Soo look very nice indeed. Please come stand in front of me."

The two in question obeyed, one blushing and smiling, and the other looking rather pale and stern. No one paid any attention to the excited whispers and curious eyes just outside the half open doors. Soo-Won intended for the ceremony to be private, but not one held in secret, which Hyun-Jae agreed with.

Standing before the throne with Hak, Yona and Hyun-Jae flanking him, Soo-Won started the ceremony by stating that while his dream for Kouka Kingdom was to see it restored to a powerful and prosperous kingdom, it was by no means the only one. He also hoped that all five tribes would live together in peace and harmony, and its people would practise open mindedness and tolerance. No one missed the swift side glance he gave Hak and the tiny smile he got in return, or Yona hiding her own smile behind her hand.

Gesturing for Kye-Sook and Min-Soo to raise their clasped hands, Soo-Won enclosed their hands with his own and started to recite the traditional wedding vows. Halfway through, Hak's eyebrows rose and Yona had to smother a giggle. Neither of them expected to see Kye-Sook looking as pink cheeked and bright eyed as Min-Soo as they repeated their vows, staring into each other's eyes.

Then it was time to bow to each other and take a sip from the single goblet of sake Yona poured for them.

"And finally, a kiss," Hak said, deadpan, although he smirked when the others cheered and Kye-Sook glared at him.

"Of course! It wouldn't be a proper ceremony otherwise," Soo-Won agreed with a laugh.

Kye-Sook's glare only vanished when he turned to Min-Soo, seeming to melt at the other's shy but eager smile. The kiss was just a brief one on the lips, but their audience erupted with applause and cheers, drowning out the surprised giggles from outside the room.

Then it was time for the newly bonded couple to receive congratulations and well wishes from the others. Min-Soo was beaming happily and even Kye-Sook had a rare smile on his face which disappeared the instant Jae-Ha followed Yona's example and pecked Min-Soo enthusiastically on the cheek.

Zeno gave a little cough and declared it was time to cut the cake. Yona insisted that Kye-Sook and Min-Soo feed each other a piece and Jae-Ha suggested they did so using their mouths. With Soo-Won happily adding his agreement and Joo-Doh grumbling about it all being too much, Zeno and Ao decided to help themselves to the rest of the cake while everyone was distracted.

After the sake was drunk and the cake eaten, the party broke up with many wishes of goodnight and everyone went back to their respective rooms. Kye-Sook and Min-Soo retired to the former's rooms hand in hand, eager to spend their first night together as a couple.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

*Wild geese mate for life so according to Korean wedding tradition, Kye-Sook presenting a pair of wooden geese to Min-Soo's mother is a promise to take care of her son for life. Since they didn't have a conventional wedding ceremony, I opted for a much simpler version.

On another note, a confession accompanied by tea occurred in each chapter except for Chapter 3, hence the title of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and do leave a review before you go :)


End file.
